Presently, only 20-30% of hearing aid users are able to utilize "telephone pickup coils", devices which can significantly enhance the quality of life of the hearing-impaired in various social settings. The remaining 70-80% cannot take advantage of this technology primarily due to size and sensitivity limitations of currently available telecoils. The objective of Tibbetts' research is to provide this remaining majority with access to telecoil technology which was heretofore unavailable to them and which will greatly improve their ability to hear via the telephone and in public areas (concert halls, theaters, etc.) equipped with audio frequency induction "loop" systems. This development is especially relevant considering the recent passage of The American Disabilities Act of 1990, which mandates communication access for the hearing impaired in the workplace, in government buildings and public accommodations, etc. Also compelling is the fact that hearing aid users continue to demand smaller yet more fully-featured aids. Consequently, Tibbetts Industries proposes to study the feasibility of an integrated inductive pickup device (preamplified telecoil) featuring appropriate sensitivity, low noise, improved ambient field immunity, and remote microphone/telecoil switching, yet which is small enough for use in ITE (in the ear) and ITC (in the canal) hearing aids. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The implementation of this smaller, more powerful telecoil into ever smaller ITE and CIC hearing aids represents a potential benefit for approximately 80% of current and future hearing aid customers who do not have access to this technology.